


Un-Happy Birthday

by ShadyQuinn



Series: Birthdays galore [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's birthday, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Preferably from Bucky, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyQuinn/pseuds/ShadyQuinn
Summary: Wakanda, 09.03.2017, late at nightSteve spends the night in front of Bucky's cryo-tank.





	

He could hear the soft steps and steady breathing behind him. He didn't turn around. He couldn't tear his eyes away - it didn't matter, he wouldn't be able to answer any questions anyways. Not with that lump lodged as firmly in his throat as it was. 

"Steven..."

He couldn't even cry. He was all out of tears - the last night had taken its toll on him. That moment when the realization hit that the scientists wouldn't magically be done by morning, that there was no way he would be able to celebrate Bucky's 100th birthday **with** him. 

"He loved upside-down cakes you know. Fancy places had 'em with pineapple but his mum usually made 'em with apples. One year his pa got a bonus just then and Winifred went out to buy pineapples. Buck was butthurt as all hell. He whined all day that it didn't taste as nice and that his tongue felt weird. No one checked but he was probably allergic. He claimed it was 'the worst 14th birthday anyone could ever have'."

T'Challa didn't say a word, glad Steve was comfortable enough at all to talk about Barnes, and he didn't want to ruin the moment by participating. He was only here to witness.  
Sam had asked him that morning whether they couldn't thaw him - if only for a day - but he'd known the answer even as he asked. Bucky didn't want anyone to be in danger because of his past, so he made the king vow to not bring him back before they had a solution. So they won't.

He had wanted to distract Steven but he knew he couldn't so he decided it would be kinder on both of them if he just took his leave.

Steve, who had gotten caught up in the memory of birthdays past felt rather than heard T'Challa leave and was crushed by the weight of being alone again. He looked at his phone. 

00:01

He got up, fogged up the glass in front of Bucky's face and drew a single lighted candle in the condensation then wiped away the flame. 

"Happy Birthday, Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> I shall not suffer alone.


End file.
